Lost in Love
by zaraspook
Summary: 20 years after the destruction of Naraku. Inuyasha's daughter's experience with love. 2 new characters! 2nd chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

**Lost in love**

**Disclaimer : I do not own inuyasha**

**Author; Zaraspook**

**Zaraspook; Hi , this is my first fanfic so easy on the harsh comments , okay?**

**Zaraspook; Sorry for people who hate romance but the adventure part doesn't start for a while.**

**Zaraspook; Oh, and sorry for copying the name Mika off somebody. I couldn't think of another name for her.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something's up ahead inuyasha" whispered to his daughter.

Mika, who since her most tender age had been demon trained by her father, adopted a more crouched position as they walked through the woods. They arrived at a small clearing, suddenly, from somewhere out of the bushes a low growl was heard.

Mika leaped into the air in the same direction the growl had came from. Half-way through her jump she noticed that what she thought had been a bush was actually a half-demon!

For Mika, it seemed like time froze as she looked upon the hanyou. His skin was the same as everybody's, but it was the rest that didn't match. His hair was as green as the leaves and his eyes shone like emeralds as she saw them changed from anger to surprise. He had a similar outfit as her father's and her own except it was pure green. Even his wolf ears where green!

The same thing was happening to the hanyou as he saw Mika sailing towards him. She had silver dog ears and golden eyes that would see right through you. Black hair with silver stripes that reflected the light around her. He knew under her loose non-revealing outfit was hiding a dream-like body formed by the rigorous training she had gone through.

Finally coming back to her wits, Mika launched an attack.

"Iron reaver" she cried while lashing out her claws at the green hanyou.

He dodged the attack without much difficulty because it was unfocused.

Mika flew right at him managing to pin him to the ground. She felt his muscles straining under her.

(He's strong, and cute. Wait. Where the hell did that come from?) she thought as the hanyou forced her to topple over and switch positions.

When they noticed what position they had gotten themselves in, they both blushed with embarrassment.

" Get off of her!!" yelled Inuyasha as he kicked the hanyou hard in the chest which sent him flying into a nearby tree.

The hanyou coulfed up blood and fell face first in the dirt, unconscious.

He woke up in a warm hut with bandages wrapped carefully around his chest.

( Where the heck I'm I?) the hanyou thought

He tried to sit-up but all he managed was a cry of pain which caught Kagomes attention. Kagome came into the room.

" You've awoken." she said soothingly "I'm Kagome, I'm the one who's been taking care of you"

"Where am I?" he said while trying to get up

Kagome helped him lean his back against the wall so he would have some support while sitting.

"Your in Kaedes village, quite a bit from were we found. By the way, you didnt tell me your name" she said

"My name's Kyrio, I'm 19 years o…."

"He's awake!" screamed Mika, who had just came in, cutting him off

"Dad! Come and see!"

Kyrios eyes were looking straight at Mika, her scent made him go crazy. He had to control himself not to show it.

( Such beauty ) Kyrio thought

Mika assaulted him with questions

"What's your name? How old are you? Where do you live?" she asked really fast.

"Kyrio, 19, I don't have a home" he said as fast as Mika knowing she had more questions.

"Oh mommy can we keep him? You heard him, he has no house. I'm tired of training all alone. I can't have practice fights with any body else than dad. Please mommy!" she said still talking as fast.

"Calm down Mika. I'll have to talk about it with your father." Kagome said

"My answer is … you know my answer!" growled an angry voice.

Everybody turned to see Inuyasha leaning in the doorway.

"Guess you'll be staying with us then" said Mika with a playful tone in her voice.

"Ha-ha, very funny. As soon as he's healed I don't want to see him back hear again" he growled at her.

"Inuyasha, let's go talk about this in our room" Kagome said in cold angry voice

Inuyasha whimpered as they walked into there room

"He's going to have it big time in 3, 2, 1…." Mika said

_**SIT! **_

Kyrio herd a loud crashing sound in the room next door.

"Kyrio, its official yourre staying with me. Ugh! I mean us." she said with a slight reddish taint on her cheeks.

"Awesome. I really appreciate………" he trailed off as he fell asleep.

(There's something special about him) she thought (Very special)

Kyrio woke up looking at a face that was now growing familiar to him.

"Hello Mika" he said while sitting up.

"Hi Kyrio, care for some breakfast?" Mika asked

"Depends what it is"

"Something to good for you, guess I'll have to eat all myself" she nagged

"Ok, ok. No need to start a fight" he said with a smile filled with malice.

**(A.N; Its called subtle humor, if you don't get remember at the start)**

"Be back with breakfast" she smiled back with her smile that would crack any guy in half.

(I hope she comes back with lots of stuff that's too good for me. I'm starving!) Kyrio thought

She came back a minute later carrying a tray filled with…pancakes?

"What are those ?!" exclaimed Kyrio

"My mom calls them pancakes, there actually really good"

She put the tray in front of him.

Kyrio looked at them hesitantly.

"What are you waiting for? I told you there were good." She popped a pancake in her mouth "Really, REALLY, good"

Kyrio popped one in his mouth, he had never tasted anything so sweet!

"To good" he said while stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

Mika let out a soft laugh as she saw him empty the tray in a few seconds.

Kyrio fell asleep and Mika carried on with her usual occupations, which right now was going to target practice.

"Faster!" barked out Inuyasha "You're not hitting enough targets! You're actually getting worse at this!"

Even if Inuyasha knew what was on her mind he kept barking out orders angrily.

"Maybe if you threw straight I wouldn't have to run around" she argued back even if her father was throwing the targets perfectly straight.

She couldn't stop thinking about Kyrio.

(Why can't I get my mind off of him damn it!) she thought (Maybe because he's the cutest guy you've ever met. No he's not! Yes he is!) she argued in her head.

"Concentrate" barked Inuyasha as targets came flying at Mika.

She wasn't looking.

The targets hit her without even having been touched.

"Ouch! she cried "Can't you warn me damn it!"

"You have to concentrate Mika"

(This isn't normal, she usually hits way more targets) Inuyasha thought

Mika was suddenly lit with a radiant smile.

Inuyasha wondered what was the cause of this smile.

"Maybe she just needs a little competition" a voice said

Inuyasha turned around to meet Kyrio.

"You think you can beet her?"

Not to that extent, maybe tie he said with a light smile on his face.

Inuyasha threw the targets at Mika, this time she hit 9 out of 10 targets.

"Good luck" she whispered to him as they crossed each other.

Kyrio took Mikas place and placed himself in fighting position.

(Let's see what you can do wolfy) Inuyasha thought

Inuyasha threw the targets at Kyrio. Kyrio watched as the targets came flying at him.

(Don't mess up Kyrio, this is the time to prove yourself) Kyrio thought

Mika watched as he lashed his claws when the targets weren't even halfway there. She was astonished to see green light shed off of his claws and go flying at the targets. When the light hit the targets they were all totally vaporized.

Ooooohhhhhhh! exclaimed Mika

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent under his breath.

Kyrio smiled as he walked back to the astonished group.

"Wow! Where did you learn that?"

"From someone I met" he answered blankly

Inuyasha had observed Kyrio when he had prepared himself. The way he stood and other little details reminded him of someone.

(Na! That's impossible.) He thought to himself.

"I want you to fight me!" Mika said "That was cool but I want to see how good you are in a real fight"

"I don't know, I'm not used to fighting when there's spectators around" he said nodding in Inuyasha's direction.

"Dad can you go back to the village? I really want to fight Kyrio"

"What you going to do if I don't? Beat me to death?" he said sarcastically

"No, I'd feel bad about killing my dad. But I can always tell mom who broke her favorite vase" She said in a innocent voice

"You wouldn't! You couldn't!" his face had a frightening expression on it

"You never know what words can slip out"

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he stomped to the village. Mika let out a little giggle as she turned back to Kyrio.

"First person who gets thrown to the ground, okay?" she said

"Fine with me" he answered

Mika jabbed him straight in the face, Kyrio was caught by surprise. He flew backwards only to cartwheel back on his feet. She tried another punch but he caught her arm spun in back of her still holding the arm. He pushed the arm back on her back. Mika let out a cry of pain as he pushed her down face first into the dirt.

"I wouldn't have hurt you if you hadn't punched me right at the beginning" he said to her as he held her down on the ground.

"Stop it! You won now let go of me!" She yelled as she randomly kicked her feet in the air.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked as he pushed her arm harder on her back. She let out another cry of pain.

"I'll…I'll…you're so mean!" She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Kyrio let go of her and picked her up so he could look in her eyes. Her face didn't have the pained expression he expected. Mika smiled and punched him right into the chest, blowing the air out of his lungs.

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted at him as she ran towards the village.

It wasn't long before Kyrio had caught up to her. He tried to grab her but she jumped into the air. Kyrio leaped after her catching her by the waist and bringing her down crashing into a tree. Even if they were held up by the branches of the tree, Kyrio didn't let go of her waist. Mika didn't try to push his arms off. They lay like that for a while, Mika rested her head on his chest while Kyrio passed his hands through her soft hair.

"I'm sorry for having hurt you Mika" Kyrio whispered softly into her ear.

Mika just held him tighter and nudged him before dosing off into sleep. Kyrio held her tighter and he to fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When he woke up it was getting dark and Mika was still sleeping peacefully. Kyrio smiled to himself as he looked at her.

(I'm so happy I found you) he thought to himself.

Kyrio herd Inuyasha's voice calling Mika's name. He shook her lightly to wake her up.

"Wake up, wake up Mika" he said softly "It's time to wake up"

Mika moaned in protest, Kyrio shook her again. She lifted her head to look at him. Mika herd her father's voice calling her name.

"Sometimes I wish I could make him disappear" she said

Kyrio smiled at her and pulled her up so she was eye level with him. He passed a hand through her hair. She was about to do the same but instead, she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Kyrio's eyes were widened with surprise at first, but then he joined the kiss. They herd Inuyasha's voice getting closer.

"We really should get going" Kyrio said pulling away from the kiss.

"I guess" she said with a sigh.

They jumped down from the tree and walked a for a while. Inuyasha soon found them walking towards the village.

"Where were you two gone?" he asked with a worried expression on his face "I…Kagome was worried about you two"

"We were just taking a walk in the woods" Mika replied innocently.

"Well hurry up, Kagome will have a heart attack if we aren't back by sundown" he said

They ran back to the village where a worried Kagome welcomed them. They reassured her and they all went to sleep…maybe not everyone. The moon was full that night and if you looked well you might have seen two eared figures hugging in the moon light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Zaraspook; yay! I hope you guys are happy because I had to rewrite this chapter so I would get good reviews! Sorry for that, I'm really tired and I fell asleep on the computer writing this. Please R by the way…YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. a new friend

Title; Lost in love 

Chapter 2; A new "friend"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (A.N.; wtv)

Zaraspook; Sorry, its been long time since I updated. I'm also sorry for the cut-up ending. I just wanted to show how Kyrio was strong. 

**Zaraspook; This is the secound chapter, there's finally some 'action' that's going to go on! Enjoy! Yay!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Wake up Kyrio!' shouted Mika exitedily

( What's gotten into her?) He thought as he got up from bed

'Were going demon hunting!' she announced 'And guess what?!You're coming with us!'

'Yay!' he said his voice filled with sarcasm 'When are we leaving?'

'As soon as you get out of bed, hurry up! Sango and Miroku are waiting outside'

'I'm I supposed to know these people' he said while putting on his green overcoat

'You'll meet them soon enough, as well as my adoptive brother'

'You have a brother!' he exlaimed while grabbing the breakfast Kagome was handing over to him.

'Adoptive brother' Mika precised 'He's gone on an erand right now but he'll join us later on the trip'

'He's really nice despite he's a full youkai' Kagome said

'A youkai!' exlaimed Kyrio almost spitting out all of his breakfast

'Don't worry Kyrio, he's really nice' said Mika trying to defend her adoptive brother 'He's always been nice to all of us'

He couldn't help but to smile at the childish pout on her face.

'I'll give it a try' he responded

'He's a nice one, I can assure you' Mika said lauching him a smile no guy could resist

Kyrio melted inside and suddenly forgot everything about youkais as he look at her face.

( She's so beautiful ) he thought to himself

They walked just outside of the house where Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were waiting. Sango rose and walk up to Kyrio.

Kyrio was amazed by the size of her boomerang and look at her with astonished look on his face.

Sango smiled at the sight of his face.

'I'm Sango. You must be Kyrio, Mika told me everything'

Miroku had risen and was now by Sango's side. He grabbed her gently by the waist.

'This is my husband Miroku' Sango declaired

Miriku hand slid a little lower

'Pleased to meet you' said Miroku

'Me to' replied Kyrio

Miroku's hand slipped to Sango's behind.

'Slap!'

'Were married and you still try to grop me!' Sango screamed

'It wasn't my intention my love'

Sango was fuming.

'I swear Miroku you do that again and I'll behead you myself!'

( They haven't changed a bit ) thought Kagome

They all sat down and talked about the 'good times'. Kyrio and Mika were just listening and adding a few comments like 'wow' and 'ooooo'. Then something came up.

'That's pretty unique hair you have there Kyrio, never seen anything quite like it.' Sango commented

'I-I got it from my father' answered Kyrio. A shadow passed over his face.

Miroku who was probably the only one who didn't notice it was curious.

'Which of your parents was a youkai?' asked Miroku who still didn't notice anything.

'My father' Kyrio answered painfully. His fists were clenching tightly together.

'How interesting. Is he still alive?' asked Miroku 

'No.' Kyrio's claws where digging in his flesh 'Neither is my mom, my sister. My whole family is dead!' his voice was filled with pain and sorrow.

He got up. Miroku saw Kyrio's face and realized what he had done.

'I'm so sorry Kyrio, I-I didn't know.' Miroku said

It was to late. Kyrio was gone. He had run into the forest.

'Nice one' commented Inuyasha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Why are all these memories coming back?) thought Kyrio as he raced through the woods

He was coming back from the stream with trouts that he had cought 

_He couldn't wait to tell his father.Then he smelt blood._

_He ran as fast as he could to the house, dropping his catches._

_He arrived at his house only to find his whole family lying in blood._

_He stood there for a moment, contamplating his assasinated family._

_A huge demon appeared in front of him, his insticts kicked in._

_He ran_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the camp things had changed, both couples where holding each other feeling sorry for the hanyou. Mika was angry, angry at Miroku for having asked the stupid question, angry at herself for not having done anything to stop Kyrio.

( Damn it! Why did I let him go?! Im stupid! Stupid! ) Mika thought

Suddenly she rose and ran full throttle in the direction Kyrio had gone.

'Where do you think your going !' Inuyasha growled at Mika while he started running after her.

The thing is he dropped Kagome, giving her another reason to…

'SIT!' she shouted

Inuyasha crashed to the ground leaving a small crater.

'What did I do?!' he exclaimed as he got up.

'Let her go, if there's someone who can calm him down it's probably her'

'Or the contrairy' whispered Mirkou. He was suspecting something was going on in between the two.

Unfortunately for him Sango and Inuyasha heard and he was left with a glowing red hand imprinton his cheek. A huge bump on his head and watering eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the forest Mika was catching up to Kyrio who was now slowing down. He stopped completely and held his head in his hands. He couldn't get the picture of his slaughtered family out of his head.

( Why are these memories coming back!? Go away! ) Kyrio thought

Mika walked up behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

'Kyrio, are you okay?' she said in a soft voice

He turned around slowly and met her golden eyes.

'They hadn't done anything. Why?' he said as tears ran down his cheeks.

'I don't know Kyrio, life can be cruel sometimes'

'Not all the time' he said his tears seizing 'If things had gone otherwise I might not have met you'

Mika blushed slitly as he pulled her closer, her scent was making his head turn.She wrapped her hands around him, she closed her eyes as he lay a small kiss on her lips. She kissed him back but this time she let her lips rest on his. He pulled away to look at her face.

"You don't know how lucky you are, you're parents are alive and you have people who care for you" he said.

Kyrio lay his forhead against hers.

'Mika?' he said

'Yes, Kyrio'

'Shouldn't we go back to the village? They might worry'

She hugged him tighter and buried her face into his chest.

Kyrio smiled. He kissed her gently on the lips.

'Let's go back' said Mika

They kept hugging for a while. Neither of them wanted to pull away so they just walked balk an arm around each others waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zaraspook; Awwwww, isn't it romantic? By the way im searching for a muse right now because none of my friends like inuyasha so they wont help me ( cry, cry, sniff, sniff ). Please review its really important!!!!!!!!**


End file.
